Victory (Civ5)
Civilization V has five different paths to victory. Domination victory You achieve the domination victory if you are the last player in possession of your original capital city. It does not matter who controls the other capital cities: you can, for example, let another player take all the other capital cities but yours and then take his capital, at which point you win immediately. Also, if two other players capture each other's original capital, you will win the game even if you weren't at war with any of them. Notice that the original capital city of a civilization can never be completely destroyed, it can only be captured. If your capital is captured, another one of your cities will be assigned as the current capital. The current capital can, however, be destroyed and does not count in the domination victory. Science victory To achieve a science victory, you must launch a space ship. to do this you must reach far enough in the research tree to be able to build the components. You also need to complete the Apollo Program wonder in order to build the components. Once you have all the various pieces of the rocket (or as they become available) you can assemble them at your capital. It will automatically launch once assembled. Cultural victory Cultural victory is achieved by filling out five complete branches of social policies and building the Utopia Project. Each branch has 5 policies, so in order to win you have to acquire at least 25 social policies. Social policies are acquired with culture points, with each one costing more than the previous one. Also, founded and annexed cities increase the amount of culture needed by 30%, which makes this path very hard for large empires. To work around this issue you can limit the foundation of new cities and, when capturing other players' cities, making them puppet cities instead of annexing them. Diplomatic victory Diplomatic victory is achieved by winning a vote in the United Nations. To win you must have the majority vote, and in order to gather more votes, players can become allies with city-states, or return captured cities to destroyed AI players. The player who constructs the United Nations first has two votes instead of the usual one, giving them an extra edge when voting. Every civilization leader will vote for himself, unless another civilization liberated his capital (in which case this leader will get the vote). City-states will '''only '''vote if they are allied with a civilization, so a common way of winning would be allying with the required amount of city-states on the turn just before the UN vote happens. Score Score is based on the amount of gold in a players treasury, the number of resources they possess, the amount of land they own, how many technologies they have researched, the number of wonders in their cities, the number of cites and how many military units they control. Seriously, though, there are probably a lot more factors, but those are the common ones. A Score victory is achieved by the player with the highest score by the end of the time period, usually the year 2050, but it is possible to change it to an earlier year or a predetermined number of years.